Shocking Attachments
by Doki-Doki Doku
Summary: *Rakurai means lightning strike in Japanese* Rakurai Asano has joined Class 3-E. What will Karma think of the Chairman's daughter? (I suck at titles and summaries)
1. Introduction time 1st Period

**AN: This is going to be an interesting story, to say the least. Just read and see what you think**

* * *

Rakurai Asano was just as smart as her nii-chan, maybe even smarter, seeing as she had skipped her second year and was in his class. She lived in the luxury of her father's house, so all in all, a normal person would be content with her life. But she wasn't. Her father and nii-chan had their stand offs, but she would never engage her father in one, which was why she always made sure her exam grades were just below the Five Virtuoso's. Oh, sure, she could get straight hundreds if she wanted to, but then she would have to be the one to 'bring down her father' or whatever those two talked about. It was kind of their thing anyways, she didn't want to ruin the most entertaining thing in the house. Yes, the root of all her complaints, she was bored. School was boring, the men in the family were relatively boring, and her mother was away so often she counted as boring. And this is where we begin.

* * *

"My dear daughter, I believe you know why you are in here." Indeed she did.

"Yep. The reason I got a zero was that I didn't answer any of the questions, and I did that because I heard nii-chan plotting to get the E class to spill some secret. So I want to go there to find out and annoy him that I know and he doesn't." She said this last part with a shining smile that was the opposite of her family's trademark venomous grins, yet it still held innocent impishness.

"Rakurai, you know I'm not going to put you in E class for this. You have good grades up until that one point, so you will stay in A class and I will deal with this matter at home."

"Say, dad, there's two ways to go to the E class, bad grades and..."

"Misbehavior. You should know this, you've studied it before coming here."

"Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe those low-life E class scum got our class trip privileges." "Yeah, they must have cheated on the test or something, no way they could have done it honestly."

"Etcetera, etcetera." "Oh, Asano-san, hello. So, what's your opinion on the matter?"

"That trip would have been boring anyways with you there, and I believe you two are going to help me with something."

"Sure, what?"

 _Bam_

"My dear daughter, I believe you know why you are here."

* * *

"Alright class, I know we had an eventful trip but it is now time to return to our regular lessons and assassinations. But before we begin, we have a new student that shall be joining us today."

The door opened, revealing a beautiful young lady of average height with orange hair flowing down to her waist and a chest no one could call flat. She had green eyes that you just couldn't place the exact shade of, and they were full of honest joy.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Rakurai Asano, please call me Rakurai, and I'll be joining your class and assassination today."

 _'Wait...Asano?!'_ The entire class was taken aback at her name. She noticed immediately.

"Yeah, I don't have my father or brother's evil aura. Surprise!" She remained ever gleeful.

"Asano-san..." Koro-sensei began, but she cut him off.

"Rakurai please, sensei." Her tone suddenly became cold and menacing, and her eyes a became a noticably darker green as she said this. A few gulps were heard around the room.

"...Rakurai-san, then, you may sit down over there." He pointed a tentecle in the direction of her new seat.

"Hai."

* * *

Classes went by as usual, with a few glances to the new arrival. She wasn't really taking notes on the lessons, instead absently spinning her pencil, but she was fully attentive to them, never looking away from her new teacher. The students settled into the idea of an Asano in the room, and the mood in the room was quite pleasant. Then forth period.

Karma had been ditching class, so when he finally decided to come back, he was greeted by the sight of an overly cheerful unfamiliar girl sitting in the 'empty' desk next to his.

"Karma-kun, I would appreciate it if you would show up on time for class in the future." Koro-sensei's face had turned purple with an X, causing the new girl to giggle.

"Sure, sensei. But I'd like to know who this is."

She stood up to greet him, unaware of his nature. "I'm Rakurai Asano, please call be Rakurai, and I'll be joining your assassination class."

"Oh, and what did an Asano do to get here?" He was looking for something to tease her with, as was his standard when meeting someone. Her eyes became dark again, and many of the students tensed.

"First I didn't answer any of the questions on the end-of-term, but that didn't work, so I found some classmates trying to mark you guys as cheaters and beat them up. And I thought I asked you to call me Rakurai." Any trace of cheer was gone from her voice.

He picked up on her sudden change and decided to pursue it. "So, _Asano-san_ , are you Gukushuu's twin or something?"

Her eyes became almost black at that, and, quickly enough to impress even the students of the Mach-20 teacher, she whipped out her BB handgun and shot Karma in the stomache. He gasped and bent over slightly at the sudden pain, hand over the area the bullet had hit. Said bullet was now rolling on the floor. The now-menacing girl picked it up.

"I'm a year younger than him. I skipped a grade. Never call me Asano again."

The class was dumbstruck. Then Bitch-sensei spoke up from the front of the room, as it was her period to teach.

"Yeah, you go, you're a firecracker!" In English, of course. _Maybe I can turn this into a lesson..._

"Thank you, Ms. Bitch. If you don't mind, maybe I could help with the lesson today?" Also in English... Flawless English.

"Sure, if you can speak English that well... Hey, don't call me 'bitch' if you're speaking English!"

 _...Somehow she fits right in._


	2. Introduction time 2nd Period

The students were much more tense during English class than usual. Rakurai was sitting happily, oblivious to her classmates unease, readily supplying the correct answers to Bitch-sensei's questions, which happened to be influenced by the younger student's earlier outburst. The result of said outburst was sitting at the desk next to hers, trying to ignore the pain of the rapidly forming bruise on his stomache.

 _She's going to pay for this._

* * *

Koro-sensei had a surprise for the class that gave him an idea.

"Your sensei is pleased to announce that we will be spending the rest of the day at the newly-repaired swimming pool!"

Cheers and praise for sensei were tossed around the room, as well as a few rubber knives. Karma sat with a smirk on his face, an idea quickly forming in his head.

 _Looks like I can have some fun with this one._

The boys and girls went to change. Shortly after, a commotion could be heard from the girl's side.

"H-how can th-they be so BIG!" Kayano was yelling and pointing at Rakurai. Indeed, the latter girl had an impressive bust for one her age, made clear through her swimsuit.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" In the end, both girls had tears in their eyes when they arrived at the pool.

* * *

"E cup." Okajima was staring at Rakurai, or, to be more accurate, her chest. "Definitely E cup."

He was suddenly shoved in the water by a familiar blonde. "You're such a pervert, Okajima." Nakamura then jumped in herself.

The entire class was enjoying themselves, most of them playing in the water, and a few relaxing outside of it. Karma was part of the second group, still in his uniform. He was watching the 'firecracker', and his hand was loosely covering the injury she gave him. He was ready to put his plan in action.

* * *

"Rakurai-san!~" Karma was running up to the girl who happened to be standing at the edge of the pool, overly cheerful and totally out of character. Only his target didn't know what was coming. "Yes, Karma-kun?" He stopped, standing quite close to her. "I just wanted to say sorry abou-" Mid-sentence, he quickly swiped his foot by her ankles, knocking her into the pool. She came up sputtering, and he was laughing at how rediculous she looked. She glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. But because of the injury she had given him, he suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain and cringed, no longer laughing. He tried to pretend nothing had happened, but she noticed.

"Does it really hurt that much? I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself better." Her eyes were an honest shade of sea foam green, almost teal. Karma, on the other hand, instantaneously became entirely aware of her breasts. He looked to the side, trying not to blush. Rakurai, oblivious as ever, continued on with what she was saying.

"How about we go for lunch this Saturday, my treat, and we call it even."

"...Fine." He really was starting to blush now.


	3. Realization time

**AN: Thank you guys for over 100 reads! You now get this chapter as a reward along with the promise of this story being completed quickly! Sorry if the chapters are kinda short, but this way I can post faster. If you guys have any ideas for this, let me know... Because I want you to like it!**

* * *

Karma walked quickly back to the school building, face turning bright red every time he replayed the moment when Rakurai apologized, each time mentally focusing in more and more towards her chest against his own will.

 _Bitch-Sensei's bigger, why is it only her that's making me feel like this? It's not like I like her, she shot me! Okuda would be more useful to me and my pranks, and she's an Asano..._ He then recalled how she had reacted when he had called her by her family's name. His hand went to the bruise she had given him, which was now beginning to throb. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _I'll just get this lunch thing done and over with then get back to the assassination._

* * *

"What?!"

Back at the pool, everyone was staring at the girl who had managed to make Karma blush in shock and awe. Nagisa finally decided to explain the redhead's true nature to her.

"W-well, Rakurai-san, Karma-kun isn't usually the type of person to blush in front of everyone. Normally it's hard to tell what he's thinking, and actually he's kinda sadistic."

"How sadistic?"

"He enjoys trying to assassinate Koro-sensei, he was actually the first one of us to hurt him. He enjoys getting into fights and playing pranks on others, too."

"Doesn't sound as bad as living with my father and nii-chan. At least he's honest about it." The class was again taken aback, but only for a moment, recalling that she was an Asano.

"So, we gotta save the world, right? Tell me about all of your assassination attempts." Nagisa told her about them on the way back to change. When he got to Karma's cliff jumping attempt, her eyes widened. Soon, a grin appeared on her face.

"What are you smiling for?" "Oh, nothing~."

* * *

The next day, Karma came to class on time. His bruise was still sore, but he wasn't going to let the others see that, especially Rakurai...

 _Shut up, brain._

Karma kept his mouth shut and didn't tease anyone for a change, but other that that, it was a normal day. Rakurai was quietly grinning at her desk, but everyone put that to her happy nature. Then it was time for lunch.

The entire class was outside on the training grounds, as it was a picturesque day. Koro-sensei was watching them from his lawn chair, happy to see his students enjoying themselves. Rakurai had eaten her lunch quickly, and now stood up. Nobody paid much attention to her, focusing on their food. She walked over to the tree hanging over the cliff. Nagisa now looked up, seeing her there. He remembered her reaction to Karma's assassination attempt, and suddenly realized what she was going to do. He panicked. "Wait, don't...!"

"Koro-sensei, catch me!~"

She jumped off. The entire class saw and was too shocked to make any noise. Karma sat, wide-eyed, remembering the time he had jumped off. What was she thinking!?

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Everyone heard her shrieks of joy and all thought simultaneously _It's not an amusement park ride!_

Koro-sensei quickly leaped into action, forming the net he had used last time. Rakurai landed safely, giggling from the thrill of what she had did. The two quickly appeared back in the middle of the training grounds, and Koro-sensei quickly launched into a rant.

"What were you thinking!? You could have been killed! This isn't even an original idea for an assassination..."

"Sorry, sensei, but I heard that Karma-kun tried it, and I wanted to try it too, since you're a super safety net." She grinned. Karma could only stare at her. He looked at her eyes. They were a paralyzing electric green. He leaned back against a nearby tree and smiled. _I guess I do like that 'firecracker'._

 _But she couldn't have jumped off so easily without being prepared to die. Why would she feel so ready?_

* * *

As the students were walking back into the building, Karma placed his hand on Rakurai's shoulder. She turned and looked up at her him, her eyes still holding their electric light.

"You never told me where we're going this weekend." She smiled, another flash of lightning in her green orbs.

"Just meet me at the train station. I'll take care of the rest."

That was definitely his favorite shade her eyes held.


	4. Surprises time

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this. I wanted to make this perfect (read:This is the extra-awkward, extra-crazy chapter before the other awkward, crazy chapters), and it turned out to be nice and long anyways. So, as always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday after classes. Karma had finally accepted his feelings for Rakurai, but of course refused to allow a single being to know. Which was hard to do when he couldn't stop thinking about their 'date'. It hadn't been officially called a 'date', but thats what anyone would assume of the situation. The bruise she had given him was fading.

"Karma-kun." The one who had started this whole 'date' mess was standing in front of him, smiling in that way that made him feel like he had seen an angel.

"What is it?" He allowed himself to be kind to her, for his standards. But not so much to raise suspicion from the class-or the octopus.

"I was thinking that we could go to this new cosplay-karaoke place tonight. Nagisa, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Kayano already said that they'd come. I asked Minami, but she said she was busy working on a new Sensei-poison. I already paid for a everything for the evening, so no one will have to worry about the cost. So, do you want to come?" He could say no to that smile, when paired with those vivid green eyes.

"What's the deal with the 'cosplay' part?" "Oh, they just have a wardrobe of costumes we can use if we want to. You don't have to dress up if you don't want to."

"Alright then, where do we meet up?" "Train station, silly."

* * *

The group had just arrived at the karaoke place. "Wow, this place looks amazing!" Kayano was looking around in awe. They were shown to their room, and immediately she started to beg Kanzaki to sing a song. "C'mon, you'd be great!" "I don't want to be the one to go first though..." Kayano then looked around the room, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Who'll go first then, I wonder..."

"...N-no way Kayano! I'm not going to go first!" "Oh, come on, Nagisa, you could even dress up!" "NO!"

Karma stood up, closing his eyes as if resigning himself to something. "I'll go first, if it'll get you guys to stop bickering."

He walked to the machine, and picked a song that he vaugly knew due to it currently being popular.

He was utterly terrible. He was off-key, and any note that had to be held out resulted in squeaking and voice cracks.

At the end of the song, the others were afraid to say anything about his performance. He put down the microphone.

"There. None of you can be any worse than that, so start singing already."

After a while for them to recover, Kayano convinced Isogai and Kanzaki to do a duet. While she was enjoying their singing (both of them had decent singing voices), Nagisa ordered some drinks and Karma sat in his seat.

 _Hopefully they won't make me do that again. But if Rakurai asks..._

 _Wait, where is she?_

She was nowhere to be seen. _She must have slipped out while I was singning. *cringe*_

"I'm back! I wanted to try out the cosplay outfits. There are some really neat ones!"

She was wearing a black maid costume with a knee length skirt and short pouf sleeves. She had black tights and shoes as well. In addition to this, she had a ruby red choker with an oversized plastic bell painted gold around her slender neck, white cat ears attached to a headband, and frilly wrist cuffs. Karma barely caught himself staring, and quickly looked at the suddenly quite interesting floor.

"Wow, Rakurai-san, you look so cute~!" Kayano was instantly enfatuated with the outfit, and apparently she had forgiven the younger girl for her bust for the moment. It took her a few moments of adoring her outfit before she sat back down.

"So, cat-maid, huh?"

"Yep! So, what do you think of it?" She had sat down right next to him as she asked this, catching him a bit off guard. Karma looked at her, pretending to evaluate the outfit while in reality gathering his thoughts. Her eyes had a faint blue tint within their green depths.

"You look nice."

* * *

Rakurai caught his small slip-up. She had asked what he thought of the outfit, but he had instead voiced his thoughts on how she herself looked. She didn't say anything, she just smiled, the flash in her eyes letting him know enough of what was going through her mind to make him involuntarily stiffen. She leaned back and watched the rest of Isogai and Kanzaki's performance, noting the faint pink dusting both their cheeks. After they finished, she leaped up, selected five songs to play in a row, and grabbed the microphone.

* * *

She sang like an angel.

Karma was trapped from the moment she sang the first note. Her voice seemed to slide from one word to the next, transforming them into something liquid, almost tangible. Her voice trembled wonderfully on every note she had to hold out. He didn't even listen to the words of her songs, all he could hear was her beautiful, perfect voice.

And by the time she had finished, he immediately regretted his train of thought. He had been staring, and his mouth was hanging open. He quickly shut it and looked elsewhere, feeling lucky that the others had been as focused on her as he had been.

"Rakurai-san, you're amazing! How'd you learn to sing like that?" Kayano was as impressed by her performance as one would expect.

"Oh, I've practiced quite a bit over the years." The group's collective thought? _That was pretty obvious though..._

* * *

"Alright, Kanzaki-san, Rakurai-san, let's go find some more outfits!" Kayano dragged the two other girls to the dressing room, a sly grin on her face, one perfectly happy to go along with this, the other a bit hesitant but willing to comply. Once in the dressing room, Kayano immediately started to drool over every outfit.

"Oo, this one looks neat, or maybe this one, or this one, or..."

"How about this one?" Rakurai held up an outfit, obviously having previously selected it for her green haired friend on her earlier visit. Kanzaki immediately nodded in agreement.

"That will definitely look good on you." Kayano decided to listen to their advice.

"Okay! Then how about, for Kanzaki-san... This!" Kayano held up another outfit, pleased with her selection. Rakurai nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, if you insist." Kayano gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's put them on!" The two girls slipped into their costumes, and were greeted with applause from their young friend when they presented themselves.

"What about your outfit, though?"

"Oh, don't worry, Kanzaki-san, you go back and tell the boys we'll be there in a minute. I know what Rakurai-san should wear."

* * *

"W-wow, Kanzaki-san, you look a-amazing!" The faintest pink blush dusted her cheeks at this compliment. She was wearing a soft pink kimono with a lavender flower design and a matching sash. It did suit her quite well.

"It's just something that Kayano-san picked out for..."

"Kayano, do I really have to wear _this?"_ "Yes, I told you already, this is penance for your chest!" Kayano walked in the room holding Rakurai's hand, who was hiding behind the door. The former was wearing a not-quite-too-short skirt and a tank top shirt, paired with black ankle boots, a witch hat, and a plastic wand. She was most likely cosplaying a heroine from an anime she liked. Despite her adorable attire and smile, however, the group was a bit fearful of what she meant by 'penance'. Nagisa decided to speak first.

"You look nice, Kayano-san, but, um, what about Rakurai-san?"

"You'll see... C'mon, Rakurai-san." The younger girl walked slowly into the room, her face scarlet. Everybody was staring, and Karma... Well, I'll let you imagine he extent of his reaction. She was wearing black high heels, sheer black tights, and bunny ears and a tail. But what had his attention at the moment was her spandex leotard, meticulously etching out every curve of her body. He couldn't look away, even when everyone else politely averted their attention.

"Kayano-san, why did you make Rakurai-san wear that?" Nagisa seemed to always be the one that said something after any of these incidents.

"It's penance!" Everyone just sighed and told Rakurai to go change. Except Karma. She had basically broken him for the moment.

* * *

When she returned, she was once again in the clothes she arrived in. She hadn't stopped blushing, and she sat down, apparently not willing to sing at the moment. The others took their turns, Kayano singing what was probably the theme xto the anime she was cosplaying, and Nagisa was content to sing anything the group rquested, happy enough with the fact that he escaped without being forced to cross dress... Again.

Karma was too occupied with the current situation to pay much attention to his friends' performances. Rakurai was sitting a bit apart from him, but still technically next to him. And he couldn't get the image of her in the bunny girl outfit out of his mind.

So yeah... Kind of a problem for him.

But as luck would have it, he managed to distract himself by looking at the girl as she was. Her face was still a bright shade of pink. He noticed that her eyes had taken on a hazel hue. And as he had finally managed to control his 'reaction', she suddenly fell over into his lap, restarting the whole issue. He calmed down much faster this time, though, and by the time the others had realized what had happened, Karma noticed two things.

1\. She was asleep.

2\. She was burning up.

He immediately put his hand on her forehead, vaugly hoping that he had imagined the sensation of heat, but her fever was real, and now quite obvious to everyone in the room. After a brief moment of panic, the group agreed to call it a night, and split up for the trip home, boys paired with girls for safety: Kanzaki and Sugino, Kayano and Nagisa, Karma and Rakurai. Karma had an almost primal desire to protect her, and reasoned with the group that he would be the most suited to look after her in her present condition. Knowing him, they raised no questions. So off they went.

* * *

"Wake up, Rakurai."

"Huh...?"

"We're going home. I need you to tell me your address."

"No."

 _She's probably getting delirious from the fever._

"I'm not going to take you to my house."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you my address, so there." Yep, delirious.

He didn't say anything to her, simply called a taxi and told the driver the address. Rakurai promptly fell asleep again, leaning against older man behind the wheel seemed to be about to say some snide comment.

"If you say anything along the lines of what I know you're thinking, I'll kill you myself."

The rest of the ride was quiet.


	5. NOT sex time

**AN: All ten of my followers! Thank you for your support on this story. I promise you adorable fluff now and in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: Nobody has sex in this chapter! That is all.**

* * *

The scared silent driver finally arrived at Karma's house, and after paying him, Karma tried to wake up the sleeping girl beside him. The only response he got was:

"Chocolate and mochi... Yay..." Adorable, but completely unhelpful.

He picked her up and carried her to the door, trying to not think about the fact that he was doing this bridal style. The driver drove away quickly, probably eager to find more business that night with a patron who would not give him a death threat. He (somehow, by some miracle of maneuvering) got the door unlocked and opened, and carried her to his room, laying her gently on his bed. She curled up in her sleep, eyes twitching slightly.

 _I wonder what she's dreaming about. Wait, no, why am I even thinking like, this?_

* * *

 _"Mommy, why do we have to leave?" A very young girl with long orang hair was sitting on top of a hot pink suitcase at the airport._

 _"I've told you over and over again, I have to go to England for my modeling job, and I'm not leaving you with your father. He's a good man with no sympathy for children, and your brother is already growing up to be just like him. You're coming with me, and you're going to grow up into a picture-perfect young lady."_

 _This lead to years of the young girl being sent off to this and that to learn this language, learn that instrument, master this subject. All of her instructors were amazed at how quickly she, a girl in elementary school, learned each new skill, calling her 'gifted'._

 _More like 'cursed'._

 _Only her mother knew exactly how many things she was doing, so no one would even know to step in and help her. She hardly ever saw her busy mother, and despite the speed with which she completed her schoolwork, she hardly had any time to herself between all of the extracurriculars. Eventually she learned how to cancel them online through her mother's account online, and suddenly she had nothing to do._

 _She filled her time with the one thing everyone in her family valued the most: school work. She enrolled in three different online schools, graduating each of them in record time. She eventually applied to online collages, never letting anyone know her true age._

 _"Nii-chan would be so jealous if he knew how far ahead of him I am. Dad would probably want me to take his place in the dog arguments." She frowned, recalling the few times she had seen one of these, always involving a soccer ball for some reason._

 _"I'm going to graduate collage before I even get to experience middle school, or even high school." She briefly glanced down at her developing bust, then at her online certificates. She smiled, but tears were welling up in her eyes._

 _"Mom was right. I did grow up to be 'picture perfect'. A perfect little doll, no, more like a puppet."_

* * *

"...A puppet that no one will play with.." She mumbled this quietly into the sheets, so that Karma barely heard anything. The young redhead had eaten a quick dinner, and was now in a simple t-shirt and his boxers, and he was having some mischievous thoughts.

No, not that. Get your head out of the gutter, did you not read the author's note?

 _But she doesn't need to know that... _He brought out his standard sadistic grin.

That morning, Rakurai woke up in an unfamiliar bed, feeling as if her head had been stuffed with cotton, her throat sandpapered, and her stomache... Well, she just felt kinda hungry. After a few moments, she felt something around her waist

 _An arm...? Is it the zombie apocalypse already...?_ Fortunately no. Following the length of the limb with her more-brown-than-green hazel eyes, she soon found that it belonged to a living redhead. _Karma...? Oh yeah, he was trying to take me back home last night. Then... Is this..._

"K-Karma?" It was painful for her to speak, and her voice was weak and thin, nothin like it had been last night. It was enough to rouse him, however, and he opened his sharp electrum* eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. You passed out before I could ask you, but did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah... Karaoke was..."

"No, I'm talking about what we did afterwards, just the two of us."

Her fevered mind then processed these facts in the space of a second:

1\. This was Karma's room

2\. He was implying that they had had sex

3\. He was in his boxers, making this claim more believable

4\. She was still in her clothes, which meant he was probably lying

5\. He had really bad bed head that looked kinda cute

6\. She knew the perfect revenge plan

 _Didn't he learn last time..._

She wrapped her arms around him, which was clearly not the reaction he was expecting.

"I always thought Nii-chan would be the one to steal my virginity, one of these days." Karma sat up sharply, the girl slipping off of him onto the bed. He seemed to have half a heart attack, then got more serious.

"If that bastard even tried..." He was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist in anger. She burst into laughter at his reaction to her lie, leaning into the pillows. He eventually realized he had been had, and laughed along with her. Then her laughter morphed from a sound of joy to the gruesome sound of someone suffocating, as a coughing fit seized her. He quickly stopped laughing and pulled her up into a sitting position, awkwardly patting her back in an attempt to help.

"Sorry... About this. I... think we'll have to cancel lunch."

"Don't worry about it." He got out of bed, and left the room, apparently looking for something. Rakurai fell back onto the bed, enjoying the warmth from where Karma had been. He came back, holding a thermometer and a box of over-the-counter medicine.

"Open your mouth." She did. He placed the thermometer in it, and she adjusted it to where it was under her tongue. They waited in silence until it finally beeped.

"38.5." He then handed her one of the pills. She took it and swallowed it.

"How about breakfast? My treat."

* * *

 **AN: *Electrum is a metal that is in between gold and silver. Look up some pictures if you have to.**


	6. Assassination attempt time

**AN: This more of a short filler chapter, the good stuff is coming up soon!**

The morning the two spent together was rather uneventful after their 'sex pranks'. They shared breakfast quietly, as Rakurai's throat was too sore to speak much. Afterwards, she insisted that she go home, and left without him, telling him that she would be fine alone. When she left, coughing slightly, he sighed and shook his head at himself, smirking.

 _Damn, I'm getting soft._

* * *

Throughout the following week, Rakurai started asking her classmates about the previous assassinations, particularly interested in Manami's research. She would also help explain Bitch-sensei's English lessons, often trying to slip in some vocabulary not related to seduction. During math class, though, Karma noticed that she fell asleep. He would gaze at her cute lips, slightly parted, and her body pressed against the desk, thoroughly enjoying himself and the fact that Koro-sensei was too absorbed in the lesson to notice her.

Nakamura did notice, however, and on Friday afternoon, after feeling confident in her consistent observations, she sent out this message to a group chat on her cell phone:

 _Operation Karmagisa is a bust._

On Monday the following week, Rakurai arrived at the old school building at the same time as the sun. She was arranging something practically invisible, but the strands would shine in the early sun, revealing them to be wires. After almost an hour of work, the eight strands were all perfectly in place, sagging to the floor, invisible, and one end of each was attached to a black boxy ring. She placed one on each of her fingers, leaving her thumbs free, then, sitting at her desk, fell asleep.

When the others arrived, they didn't pay too much attention to the sleeping girl. Karma simply took some more time to enjoy the view, sitting calmly at his desk, wondering why he had ever been flustered in the slightest by her. She woke up just as Koro-sensei arrived, and Karma got the answer to his question during attendance.

Suddenly, a web of wires appeared, surrounding Koro-sensei, cutting off a few tentecles. Rakurai was smiling in childish glee, her green eyes sparkling in mischief. Her fingers began to move as if she were playing a piano, causing the wires to tighten around the octopus teacher. He had been surprised by the sudden appearance of the trap, but now had regained his composure, and used his liquid form to escape.

"That was an excellent assassination attempt Asa..." Her eyes darkened ever so slightly, her smile suddenly meanacing.

"...Rakurai-san. Very creative. Did you make this weapon yourself?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I look forward to more of your ingenuity in assassinating me."

"Yessir!" She said this part in English, then the wires suddenly retracted into the rings, miraculously not getting tangled or touching any of the students. Karma was shocked, once again, by the unpredictable girl beside him.

 _That's a good enough reason for me._


	7. Prank time

**AN: Yes, another short chapter, and yes, Karma's love has been pretty one-sided, but the next chapter is where that all begins to change. For now, enjoy this one!**

 **Updated AN: I have revised this chapter because I realized I should be writing better content for you guys. So, here is 'Prank time', but better!**

The days passed on as normal after Rakurai's assassination attempt. Several students asked her to make them some of her wire weapons, and she complied happily, often having them done by the next day.

There was one event where she decided to bond with Kayano. They had a discussion during lunch, and the next day, Bitch-sensei was teaching in a bunny outfit similar to the one Rakurai had wore before, but with more skin (boob) exposed. If anyone asked about it, all they said was "It's penance!" and broke down into giggle fits.

But it was this small incident that reminded Karma of a similar incident involving Rakurai, and that it wouldn't take much for someone else to see her and her sexy self and decide to take her from him. So during math class, while she took her usual nap, he thought of a plan. He spoke to her as soon as class ended.

"Hey, Rakurai."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about pranking your brother?"

* * *

Everything was dull. The day was dull, as usual, the classes were dull, and his classmates were dull. But that soon started to change when, as he was leaving the building, Asano Gukushuu received this text:

 _Hey Nii-chan! You wanna know Class E's BIG secret, right?_

 _I'll give you a hint if you'll meet me on the staircase leading to dad's office._

 _But I won't be waiting for long~_

Clever. If either of them were too loud, their father would come, landing both in major trouble for talking about the secrecy. If she even intended to tell him anything. God, his sister and her games. But at least they weren't dull, so he'd play along and see if he could get something out of it.

* * *

He reached the staircase, but he saw no one. _She wasn't kidding about not waiting for..._

Suddenly he was barely suspended above the landing, his wrists bound with wire. _What the heck!?_

"Hi Nii-chan~!" His sister's teasing sing-song voice floated to him from the stairs above and behind him, just out of his sight.

"What kind of a hint is this?"

"Oh, how about I tell you that part?" That damned red-head walked up the stairs, gazing at the trapped top student with amusement. What the hell had he put his sister up to?

"Karma, you said I could do this part~ You said you wanted to do the other part!" Her whiney tone made the sadist before him smile.

"Okay, you go ahead."

"Yay! The hint is that we tried to do this to our teacher, but he was too... Slippery." She interrupted herself with giggles.

"Now you do the other thing Karma!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Gukushuu had been put into a variety of animal ear headbands, despite his many attempts to kick Karma away, eventually giving in to the torture. He photographed each one, teasing him with phrases such as "The poor little puppy wants to go home~!"

Rakurai's laughter could be heard after each taunt, filling the stairway before she remembered where she was and quieted herself. Karma looked up to see her sparkling green eyes that he loved so much. What he loved even more that it was _him_ that made them shine so brightly, and only _he_ could see them in this moment. That's what he wanted, for her to be his, and of course pranks would be his style to start any relationship.

As a grand finale, he had doodled all over the Asano bastard's face, barely able to take the final photo because he was trying so hard not to laugh right in his face. Rakurai could barely contain the giggles that erupted from her, the wires around her brother's wrists quivering. He had then left, walking back down the stairs. The plan was for Rakurai to wait until he was long gone, then release her brother and run to the front gates. _That was fun!_

At the front gates, the two met up, laughing together over the photographs they had taken. Karma was quite pleased with himself, having successfully humiliated his nemisis and spent time alone with _his_ Rakurai.

"Can we do this again, Karma?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" In her excitement, she hugged him. Not an unpleasant experience, but she hadn't quite realized how intimate her breasts were making it.

"Oh! Uh..Umm..." She realized, jumping back immediately. Her face was as read as his hair. He smirked, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't mind if you don't."

"Umm, well, uh, um..." Her stuttering was adorable.

Her eyes suddenly became a clear, bright emerald. She had thought of something, probably good.

"I didn't know you wanted to do _that!_ " They looked at each other, both smirking. Anothe 'sex prank'. Then they shared their loudest, most honest laugh yet. Karma tightened his hold on her ever so slightly, shielding her from the chilly autumn breeze that had kicked up. She leaned into him, glad for the warmth, and probably not realizing how intimate it was again.

 _I love her and her little games._


	8. Daddy time

**AN: The drama picks up here! Thank you guys for the support, it really gets me motivated! Also, if you have any ideas or requests, please tell me! I need some more details for the main story, and some scenarios for further into their relationship would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rakurai was laying down on the plush floor carpet of her well-furnished room, scrolling through the pictures of her brother, sent to her phone curtousey of her prank buddy Karma. The picture she was looking at was one of her brother in a cat-ear headband that perfectly matched his strawberry blonde hair. His expression was a mixture of intense anger, embarrassment, and disgust. _Nii-chan's face with the kitty ears, priceless!_ Karma had had a pretty amazing, _fun_ idea...

"Rakurai, I would like to speak with you for a moment." _Ugh, dad._

"Hai~, coming." She walked out of her room, seeing her father as soon as she opened her door. In his hand he held...

 _Oh no._

"So you know what this is? I was quite impressed myself when I found it. I knew one of my children would find a suiting activity such as this if she didn't want to do what her mother told her to do. You do know what's going to happen now, don't byou?"

 _Anything but that. That one document that could ruin everything..._

She stood completely still, aside from her trembling hands.

"You're still going to finish your year in the E-Class, you need to serve out that punishment. But as soon as the year is over, assuming the Earth is still intact, I'm sending you to a proper institution to continue your work on this. Linguistics, a suitable choice, my daughter."

 _Why did he have to go and find my collage diploma!?_

* * *

 _A young girl, with long, flowing orange hair and a raipidly developing bust, sat on her bed in her mother's lavish apartment, busy on her laptop. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, filling out every question the machine presented with accuracy and speed. Before she knew it, she saw a message on the screen._

 _Congratulations, Rakurai Asano, you have earned your associate degree in Linguistics!_

 _A printable diploma was shown below it. She ignored the document, she had only done herself to keep herself busy._

 _She chuckled softly to herself, a sad smile forming._

 _"This lonely little puppet finished the game already..." More giggles, on the cusp of insanity. Somewhere along the line her puppet metaphors had expanded to include games and the fun she so desired. Her eyes were a sad, depraved green-grey, the color of dying grass. A rim of dark emerald highlighted her remaining frustration and determination to live with whatever freedom she could._

 _"I'm back, Rakurai." Her mother stepped into their dining room, and saw two steaming plates of curry rice on the table._

 _"Welcome back, Mom. I made dinner!" The girl's eyes had brightened, no longer dying, simply pale and dull._

 _"Oh, sweetie, thank you so much!" As the mother and daughter ate together, the former spoke._

 _"Rakurai, are you packed yet? You don't want to be late for your flight tomorrow."_

 _"All packed up! I can't wait to see what Nii-chan's like now!" Her eyes had brightened to a beautiful green of healthy leaves in summer._

 _"I'm so sorry we have to do this, but I... I just can't stay married to a lost, soulless man like that any more, and he requested custody over you, and... And I just..." Her mother's sea foam green eyes were watering._

 _"It's fine Mom! I get it! I'll be fine, even with the divorce and everything else, just watch me!" She sounded determined, excited, but her dimming eyes would have betrayed her to anyone paying attention to her._

 _"I'm so sorry to do this to my perfect little doll..."_

* * *

 _Rakurai returned to Japan the next day, seeing her father and brother in person for the first time in practically nine years. They didn't act like it was a special reunion. Her brother still held some of hisold self, having the tenderness for his little sister to warn her of what was to come, and to obey their father to stay safe. He was still her Nii-chan._

 _Soon she was integrated into the grueling life of Class A. Her eyes returned to their dying grey color. Then, during her next year, she started to see the smiling faces of the E-Class. She didn't care who they were, just that something they had let them escape this school's torture. She no longer thought of herself as her father's daughter, hating the name that connected them. She wanted to escape, to go expirience the fun the bottom class had, to do something to remove herself from her father. She was overjoyed when she finally got into the desired class, her eyes glowing electric lime for the first time._

 _E Class had saved her._

"Maybe it can save me again."

* * *

At school the next day, Rakurai was unnaturally quite and subdued. Her eyes were a pale green, empty. She ran into Karma on the way up to the old school building. Just seeing his calm, smirking expression cheered her up a bit. He still noticed the difference in her eyes, though.

"You okay, Rakurai?" It was unlike him to be concerned... _Am I special to him in some way?_

She responded simple by hugging him, burying her face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her loosely.

"Hey, Karma."

"Yeah?"

"Hoe does pranking my father sound to you?"

His smirk widened into a toothy, bloodthirsty grin.


	9. Love time!

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongAN: And now, presenting far too late (my apologies), the final chapter in Shocking Attachments! This final installment shall include:/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strong1. A meltdown/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strong2. A secret orginazation/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strong3. Minimal octopus moments/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strong4. A success for Bitch-sensei/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strong5. Romanticalness!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongMeet me at he end of the story for final thoughts!/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The two partners in pranks were trying to come up with the best possible prank for chairman Asano. However, there were a few things making the environment less than ideal for thinking:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"1. It was the middle of class/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"2. The entire classroom (except for the octopus) was staring at them/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The reason for this was that Rakurai was sharing Karma's chair with him, technically emnot/em sitting in his lap, but no one really cared about that minor detail. The young girl was oblivious again, and Karma was simply enjoying himself. Rakurai even dozed of during math class, as per usual. It does not take a genius to realize that they were not acomplishing much prank planning during the school day./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"However, Okajima, the infamous pervert, thought of his own plan. He slipped out his phone and sent out this message to the group he knew would share his interests:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"emInitiate operation: Karurai this afternoon?/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Once classes were over, the rest of class E left the room, which was quite convienient for the two pranksters. Karma thought it was mildly suspicious that no one was there working on assassination plans, but hey, he wasn't complaining. Mostly because they were still in the same position as before. He was starting to get a little worried about his crush, though. Rakurai hadn't said anything a since that morning, and he could tell that her eyes were a paler green than usual without even looking. He would be fine, as long as he could get her eyes back to their usual cherry brightness that he loved./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So, what if we rigged a bunch of paint bombs to go off in his office? Imagine the look on his face when he sees that!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Nope. Still no response./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hey, are you even listening to me?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""... I think maybe we shouldn't prank him." Her voice was barely a whisper, having none of her usual happiness. It just sounded... Empty. He didn't like it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Why not? You suggested it in the first place. Don't tell me you're scared of him!" He was really getting worried now, and angry as well./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""N-no...I... I'm scared o-of what he could do..." Okay, that's it. He snapped./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What could he do that's so bad, huh? What could he possibly-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strong"He could send me to college span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"now/span!" /strongShe stood up quickly while cutting him off, and now they were facing each other on their feet, the chair laying on its side. He didn't even remember standing, or when the chair fell. He just needed to know how to make her feel better./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I... I used to live in England with my mom, and I did a bunch of online school for no good reason, and I eventually got a college degree, and my dad found it, and now he's going to make me go follow up on it after this year, and I don't want to do anything to make him send me now, because I'm really happy here with everyone, and... strongAnd I don't want to be a useless puppet again!/strong"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Her hands were shaking, clenched into fists, head facing the ground, a few tears splashing onto the floor. He had gone too far. Karma approached her slowly, gently wrapping his arms around her in a tender hug. He just wanted her to be alright, to be the one that made her feel alright. He could feel her leaning into his chest, sobbing quietly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""...I have no idea what you mean by being a puppet." She could hear the smirk in his voice without looking at his face. She smiled a little bit, and hugged him back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's just a dumb metaphor I came up with when I was a kid." Karma suddenly pulled away form the embrace. He knew exactly what he wanted to do in that moment, and what to do to make her eye shine like green fire again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He kissed her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"It was quick, sharp, instinctive. Their lips barely even touched. It was like a static shock, the contact and the rush of emotions the two felt. He was pleased to see that he had made her vivid eyes shine the brightest he had ever seen them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""If you ever need anyone to tell these kinds of things to, I'll be here for you. I don't want you to ever feel like this again."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""K-Karma?" Her voice was a thin whisper, the shock evident. Despite her seemingly chronic obliviousness in the boundaries between platonic friendship and romance, it was very obvious to her what a kiss meant. He leaned down so that their foreheads touched, and they were staring into each other's eyes. She could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest, begging to express her new feelings for the red headed devil who had stolen her first kiss./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'll be right by your side."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The most romantic event to ever occur inside the old school building had just occurred./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"So of course, someone was going to ruin it.../p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Wow, I was not expecting all that!" Megu, along with Mahera, Kurahashi, Nakamura, Hinata, Okajima, and Bitch-Sensei, a.k.a. the super-secret ship club members, were standing outside, spying on Karma and Rakurai./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""But it worked! Look! They're kissing again! Bribing Koro-sensei with all that pocky was totally worth it!" Kurahashi was in obvious fangirl mode, jumping and squealing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hey, what do you say we try to initiate a Nagisa-Kayano-Sugino love triangle next? I still wanna see some yaoi action outta that kid!" Even Bitch-Sensei was excited over the matter, despite her extensive experience in such things./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No, Sugino needs to be with Kanzaki! How about Isogai instead?" Mahera was being semi-reasonable, for once. A calm, yet heated, wait, no, that's a lie... A violent debate over which of their classmates should potentially be with whom broke out, unaware that Nagisa and Karasuma had walked around the corner of the building, staring at the scene in momentary shock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What's going on here!?" Karasuma's loud demand caused the 'shippers' (they were still working on a name for themselves) to stop there argument immediately. Bitch-sensei tried, and failed, to protest their innocence, an attempt so pathetic it is not even worth writing down here. Meanwhile, Nagisa caught a glimpse of his friend's red hair through the window, and remembering how the people now being interrogated by his teacher had ushered everyone but 'those two' out of the building, peeked in out of curiosity. After precisely thirty-eight seconds of watching, his face bloomed a dark pink, and he quickly, awkwardly, walked away. Bitch-sensei noticed, and looked to see what had caused this reaction. Five seconds later.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yeah, Firecracker! I knew these kids would need my French-kissing lessons!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Alerting the two new lovers to the audience they had./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Only Class-E students could have such an imperfectly perfect first day in a relationship./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongThank you guys so much for your support on this story. I never imagined so many people to not only read it, but actually show their support! I learned a lot while writing this, and feel like you guys have helped me become one step closer to the level of writing I hope to reach someday. Thank you!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongI know I said that there would be a sequel, but I sorry to say that I will not be writing one. I apologize, but this will be the final part. If anyone would like to suggest or request a new story, I will gladly write it, and I will include Rakurai if you wish to see her again./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongThank you again for your support. /strong/p 


End file.
